In many repairs of a motorcycle it is desirable, if not necessary, to gain access to a lower portion of the motorcycle to facilitate repair thereof. One solution requires the entire motorcycle to be lifted off the ground. One problem with a full lift is preventing the motorcycle wheels from moving during the repair operation on the motorcycle. Another issue with conventional jacks has been the slippage of the jack assembly during the repair operation. Either of these problems can cause the entire motorcycle to fall from the jack assembly, thereby damaging the motorcycle.
Additionally, bikers tend to travel long distances cross-country and on back trails with large and heavy motorcycles where the convenience of service and repair is not readily available should service be required or the motorcycle is laid on its side.
It would be desirable to have a compact and travel-ready jack system, wherein the system provides a safe and reliable means to lean a motorcycle at an angle for repairs and lift a motorcycle from a fallen position.